


Én nem félek

by Heteira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Relationship Problems, Werewolf Derek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heteira/pseuds/Heteira
Summary: Derek és Stiles egy pár és minden ideális… lehetne. Csak hát Dereknek van egy titka. Egy jó nagy titok.





	Én nem félek

**Author's Note:**

> Felmerült, hogy Stiles mindig felkészült, sokszor előre kitalálja, máskor meg túl könnyen veszi a „nagy titkot” (aka vérfarkaskór). Hát, akkor most majd nem.

Dereknek úgy bizsergett a bőre, mintha hangyák masíroznának rajta. A hasonlat nem túlzás – bár Stiles röhögve annak nevezte volna –, mert Dereknek volt már része ilyen élményben. Emberül úgy mondják, olyan volt, mintha zsibbadna mindene. Megrázta magát, inkább úgy, mint egy kutya tenné, miközben közeledett a házhoz.

Le akart szakadni róla minden emberi, leválni, ahogy a bőrt vedli le a kígyó, amikor megújul, amikor változik. Az égen felhők úsztak, a hold kerek arca ki-kilesett mögülük, és Derek érezte, hogy őt figyeli, rá kacsint. Hogy hívja. Várja, mint egy szerető. És Derek bele akart merülni a fényébe.

Ismerős szag csapta meg, amikor befordult a sarkon és ismerős alak ácsorgott a ház ajtaja előtt. Ismerős, nyurga, nyughatatlan alak. Derek normális esetben megőrült érte. De ma megőrült tőle és a gondolattól, hogy itt van.

– Stiles?

– Hali, nagyfiú. – Stiles átölelte a nyakát, hozzátörleszkedett, az illata olyan intenzív volt, hogy szinte marta Derek nyálkahártyáját. Vonzotta a torka. A vére lüktetése.

– Mit keresel itt? – Derek lerázta magától a férfi ölelését. Stiles elfintorodott.

– Átugrottam? Egy hosszú nap után vágytam a pasimra?

– Nekem is hosszú napom volt. – És még hosszabb lesz az éjszakája. Derek üvölteni vágyott. Vagyis vonyítani. Nagyon nagy önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy nyugton maradjon.

– Hát, akkor mindketten jó helyen vagyunk – mosolygott rá Stiles.

– Felhívhattál volna.

– Mióta hívjuk fel egymást, ha egy hosszú nap után a másikra vágyunk? – Stiles keresztbefonta a karját, és Derek tudta, hogy sértett. Tudta, hogy most nagyon kell figyelnie, hogy emberként viselkedjen. És tépte az idegeit a farkas, belülről marta, ki akart törni. – Én talán panaszkodtam a múlt héten?

Derek az előző héten előzetes figyelmeztetés vagy kérdés nélkül bukkant fel Stilesnál. Nem is kellett kérdezni. A férfi boldog volt, hogy látta, alig jutottak el az ágyig, majdnem a nappali közepén szeretkeztek. Derek minden pórusa telítődött a férfi illatával, és akkor, abban a pillanatban mindennél erősebben érezte, hogy szereti. Beleszeretett ebbe az emberbe.

Most viszont mást érzett. Gyötörte a hold és gyűlölte az emberi társalgást, viselkedési rituálékat, hogy nem moroghat vagy üvölthet egyszerűen csak rá Stilesra. Hogy magyarázatot, jó és elfogadható magyarázatot kell találnia arra, hogy hazaküldi.

– Stiles – mélyet lélegzett, és a férfi vállára tette a kezét. Stiles megdöntötte fejjel, gyanakvón figyelte. – Nagyon, nagyon nehéz napom volt. Ne haragudj, de ma nem tudok melletted lenni.

– Akkor leszek én melletted. – Stiles a hajába túrt. – Főzök teát. Keresek valami nyugis zenét. Csak átölellek.

Derek megőrült volna, ha zenét kell hallgatnia, ha valaki átöleli. Ha lefogja és kényszeríti, hogy tűrjön és emberként viselkedjen. Emberként szeressen.

– Ma nem – mordult keményen. – Ma egyedül akarok lenni.

Stiles ajka elkeskenyedett, Derek látta a szemében a megbántottságot. Most kell egy jó mondat, most kell valami, ami segít, ami feloldja, ami normális mederbe tereli a beszélgetést… Derek kutatott az elméjében. Pattogott a bőrén a feszültség, bizsergett benne a vágy. Túl sokáig várt. Túl sokáig maradt itt kint.

– Majd hívlak.

Keményen csapta be a bejárati ajtót.

– Hát, ha felveszem… – Stiles motyogott odakint, de Derek tisztán hallotta. Meg kellene állni. Utána menni. Csókolni. Harapni kellene, tépni a bőrét. Lenyalni a vérét.

Derek nem fordult vissza.

Valamikor hajnalban, amikor már képes volt újra emberi gondolatokra, Derekben megérett az elhatározás: el kell mondania Stilesnak. El kell mondania neki mindent.

 

 

Stiles telefonja zizegett az asztalon. Újra és újra. Megrezgette a kávéscsészéket és kukoricapelyhes tálakat.

– Na, mi lesz, nem veszed fel? – kérdezte Isaac. – Kezd tényleg idegesíteni.

– Nem. – Stiles elfordította a tekintetét a képernyőről, amin Derek tökéletes vonásai látszottak.

– Ó ne, vihar a paradicsomban? – Isaac elvigyorodott. – Mi történt a világ legjobb pasijával, akinek talán végre kimondod az sz-betűs szót?

– Seggfej volt.

– És büntiben van?

– Isaac… – Allison megérkezett a konyhába, és figyelmeztetőn beletúrt Isaac göndör fürtjeibe. Aztán Stilesra pillantott. – Mi történt?

– Rossz napja volt – motyogta Stiles, mert Allison racionális tekintete alatt gyerekesnek tűnt sértődötten gubbasztani. Oké, Derek nem számított az érkezésére, és elküldte. Jó, elég bunkón. Baromi bunkón. De azért még felvehetné a telefont, hogy megbeszéljék. – Megbántott.

– Jaj, ne… és akkor nem fogsz ömlengeni róla?

– Mi történt? – Scott befutott a fürdőből. – Összevesztetek Derekkel?

Stiles sóhajtott. Azért rossz, ha az ember lakótársai középiskola óta a barátai, mert azt hiszik, hogy állandóan beleszólhatnak az életébe.

– Hátha bocsánatot akar kérni – vetette fel Scott. – Szerintem meghallgathatnád.

– Biztos bocsánatot akar kérni, az ember azért nem zaklat valakit telefonon, hogy tovább üvöltözzön vele – vélte Isaac, és a szájába tömött egy darab bagelt.

– Beszéljétek meg – marta fel Allison a telefont. – És vedd le a rezgést.

Stiles fintorogva átvette a készüléket. Öt nem fogadott hívás és egy sms várta. „Értem, hogy haragszol, de szeretném elmondani, hogy mi bajom volt. Hívj fel. Bármikor.” Aztán egy buborékkal később az aláírás: „Derek”. Mintha Stiles nem tudná, ki az. Vagy mintha eddig nem lett volna Derek, de most már az. Stiles Derekje.

Stiles bement a saját hálójába, bár biztosra vette, hogy a többiek megtalálják így is a módját, ha hallgatózni akarnak. Nem mintha Stiles maga ne zúdított volna mindent rájuk.

A telefon alig csörgött ki, Derek már bele is hallózott.

– Hallgatlak – mondta Stiles.

– Mármint…? – Derek bizonytalannak tűnt.

– Azt mondtad, el szeretnéd mondani, hogy miért voltál tegnapelőtt egy faszkalap. Vagy ilyesmi. Szóval hallgatlak.

– Stiles – sóhajtott Derek. Borzongató volt a hangja. Stiles elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha a fülébe lehelné ezt, igazán a fülébe, nem a telefonon keresztül, úgy, hogy érezhetné a lélegzete melegét. – Ne így. Ne telefonon. Ez komolyabb.

– Ó, és akkor most majd nem zavarsz el morogva, mint egy vadbarom? – Derek fújt egyet, Stiles pedig belátta, hogy passzív-agresszív. – Úgy értem… tegnapelőtt nagyon megbántottál. Tényleg szerettem volna egy kicsit csókolózni veled, vagy legalább azt érezni, hogy örülsz hogy látsz, és sajnálod, hogy haza kell küldened.

– Tudom. Sajnálom.

– Egy nyomulós kis hülyének éreztem magam. És ezt nem szeretem érezni.

– Találkozzunk. Beszéljünk. – Derek hallgatott egy pillanatig, aztán hozzátette: – Hiányzol. Igazán.

– Beszéljünk – felelt Stiles. – Nincs mára programom.

Egy pillanatig hezitálós csend hallatszott, aztán Derek megkérdezte:

– Átjössz… mondjuk ebédre? Pár dolgot rendbe kell raknom itthon, de aztán örülnék neked.

Stiles beleegyezett.

 

 

Telihold után Derek amúgy letisztult és rendezett lakása úgy festett, mintha vadkutyák randalíroztak volna benne. Pedig csak egyetlen vad randalírozott. Derek ilyenkor is tudatánál maradt és már sok-sok éve nem tépte szét a bútorokat, de elmondhatatlanul vágyott a holdvilág fényébe, ki az erdőbe, a levegőre, ahol rohangálhat.

Csakhogy egy alfa nélküli, magányos vérfarkasnak nem lenne okos dolog kint vadászgatni az erdőben. Otthon a négy fal között tombolhat, és a legrosszabb esetben, ha kicsúszik az irányítás a mancsai közül, új bútorokat kell vennie. De ha elveszti a horgonyát a vadonban, más vére is folyhat. Derek megtanulta a határait. Vadászott már le kisállatot, érezte már a gyilkolás diadalát. Vágyott már arra telihold napján, hogy a szeretője torkára harapjon.

És attól fogva mindig bezárkózott, és senkivel sem találkozott a biztonság kedvéért.

Mire Stiles megérkezett, Derek rendbe rakta a lakást, és még ételt is szerzett a közeli indiai étteremből. Stiles még csak a lépcsőházban járt, amikor már megérezte, hogy közelít. Hallotta a tornacipője csosszanását a lépcsőfokokon, a szíve feszült kopogását, aztán bekúszott hozzá az illata is. Stiles ideges volt. És vonzó.

Dereknek a telihold tombolása után a megszokottnál is nagyobb igénye volt a közelségre, az érintésre, a másik test melegére, a lélegzet simítására, a szívverés ütemére. Stiles felért, de Derek ezúttal nem várta meg, hogy bekopogjon. Feltépte az ajtót és magához húzta Stilest. Nem húzta, rántotta. Határozottan, ellentmondást nem tűrőn. Vágyakozva.

Stilesból nyögés szakadt ki, meglepetés látszott az arcán, de pillanatnyi, felvillanó öröm is. Dereknek ez elég volt, hogy lecsapjon.

Az ajtó surrogva csúszott a helyére, Derek félkézzel ölelte Stilest, az ajka a nyakán járt, ahol meggyűlik az illat, ahol dobban a szív, és közben az egyterű lakás hátsó részében megbújó ágy felé terelte a férfit. Stiles megbotlott, ahogy Derek irányítása alatt hátrált, de ő megtartotta, és csak a matracra eresztette le.

– Derek… basszus, ezt ne… – motyogta Stiles, de nem tűnt valódinak a tiltakozás, mert közben a keze Derek hátán kalandozott, belemarkolt az izmaiba, a lába átfonta Derek csípőjét úgy, hogy a merevedésük egymáshoz érjen. – Derek! Mondom, ne!

Derek megdermedt. Lassan nyomta ki magát, hogy lepillantson Stilesra. Tág volt a férfi pupillája, csak aranybarna csík körülötte az írisze, kapkodó a lélegzete, kipirult az arca, de elégedetlenül fintorodott el.

– De hát… de hát kívánsz – jegyezte meg Derek összezavarodva.

Stiles eltolta, ő kelletlenül gördült le róla. Elhúzódtak egymástól az ágyon, a levegőben feszültség és vágy rezgett, piszkálta Derek orrát.

– Igen, baszki, persze, hogy kívánlak. Megjöttem és letámadtál. Szexi vagy és állati jó érezni, hogy vágysz rám. Jó lett volna tegnapelőtt is ezt érezni.

Derek sóhajtott, de Stiles nem hagyott időt neki, hogy választ fogalmazgasson:

– Nem dobhatsz ki, hogy két nappal később köszönés nélkül rám mássz. Ez nem így megy.

Dereknél így ment. Azaz, szíve szerint a teliholdat is Stilesszal töltötte volna, de nem merte.

– Hadd tegyem jóvá, hogy bunkó voltam – javasolta óvatosan, mert ez egy olyan ötlet volt, amit az emberek általában szerettek. – Mert hiányoztál, és úgy látom, én is hiányoztam neked. Aztán megbeszéljük az egészet.

– Túl kanos vagy ahhoz, hogy beszélgess? – vonta fel Stiles a szemöldökét. Derek nézte az anyajegyet az arcán. A száját. A nyakán a bőr hibátlan tökéletességét. Meg akarta ízlelni. Ki akarta szívni a nyakát. Nyomot hagyni rajta, hogy magán hordozza a szagát, a nyálát, az emlékét…

– Kérlek.

Stiles ujja Derek keze felé siklott az ágyon. Mintha a gazda hívná, Derek örömmel simult bele az érintésbe.

– Nem lehet mindent szexszel elintézni… – motyogta Stiles, de kicsit hátrahajtotta a fejét, felkínálva ezzel Dereknek a nyaka puha ívét.

Derek sóhajtott, amikor megízlelte. Nem, biztos, hogy nem lehet _mindent_ megoldani a szexszel, de az is egészen biztos, hogy Derek nyelve a test nyelve volt. Dühében megrázni, falhoz lökni szerette volna azt, aki bosszantotta, vágyában ölelni, a szagával befedni, harapni. Stiles nyögött egyet, mert Derek talán túl határozott volt, de most nem szólt rá, és a keze szorítása élvezetről árulkodott.

A ruháik gyűrött csomóban sodródtak az ágy szélére, Stiles meztelensége vonzotta Derek kezét és tekintetét, hogy aztán az ajkai is bejárja a férfi inas testét. Harapjon és nyaljon, jelöljön és ízleljen. Stiles zihált, felnyögött, csípőjével Derek felé lökött, felkiáltott, amikor Derek rámarkolt merev péniszére, nyüsszent egyet, mint a kisállat, amikor masszírozni kezdte.

Gyors, túl gyors volt a szex, az első csókoktól a Derek ajkai között ránduló kielégülésig. Stiles íze megtelepedett Derek nyelvén. A férfi tapogatózva, lehunyt szemmel kereste meg Derek péniszét, az érintése gyengéd volt és izgató.

– Na tessék, őt meg elhanyagoltuk? – mormogta lágyan. Derek felnyögött, Stiles rámosolygott. Találkozott a pillantásuk, és Derek utána már képtelen volt félrefordítani a tekintetét. – Ez tetszik, nagyfiú? – Stiles hangja simogatott. És a keze is.

Derek hagyta, hogy átcsapjon rajta az élvezet. Aztán közel húzta magához Stilest, belemerült az illatába, élvezte a cirógatását, a lélegzete melegét.

Nem akarta, hogy ez valaha is véget érjen.

 

 

Stiles dühös volt magára. Derekkel szexeltek, ebédeltek, a kanapén csókolóztak, miközben valami romkom sorozat ment a tévében, és másodszor is szexeltek – de nem beszéltek arról, ami két napja történt. Nem beszéltek arról, amit Stiles érzett és ami bosszantotta. Arról, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább.

– Derek… – Belemarkolt a férfi hajába és kicsit hátrébb húzta Derek fejét. – Kérlek, most már beszéljünk.

Pontosan tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Derek kívül topkategóriás volt, és belül túl nehezen megfejthető. Talán ezért elégedett meg egy olyan pasival, amilyen ő volt: nem olyan szexi, de legalább elviseli. Stiles nem tudta, mert Dereknek voltak titkai. Elhallgatások és eltűnések. Néhány hetente megesett, hogy valamiért lemondott egy programot. Néha a munkára fogta, néha arra, hogy fáradt. Fáj a feje. De Stiles nem volt hülye. Egy pasi csak akkor cserél szexet fejfájásra, ha komoly a probléma.

– Ideje, hogy végre elmondd, amit… akartál. Mert már nem bírom tovább. Őszintén, ember, már azt sem bírom tovább, hogy itt kussolunk egymás mellett. Akkor sem, ha azért közben a szánk nem tétlenkedik. Sajnálom, mindenkinek megvan a maga hibája…

Derek kiegyenesedett. Az ölébe húzott egy takarót, és Stilest valahogy megrémítette a gondolat, hogy olyasmit fog elmondani, amihez nem akar meztelen maradni. És ettől ő is körülnézett, hogy mégis hol hagyhatta el órákkal ezelőtt az alsógatyáját. Mire megtalálta, Derek kicsit összerendezte az L-alakú kanapét, megvárta, míg Stiles leveti magát, aztán a dohányzóasztalra ült, vele szemben. Nem törődött azzal, hogy az asztal megnyikordul a súlya alatt.

Műnevetés hallatszott a tévéből, és Derek egyetlen csapással kikapcsolta a készüléket aztán odébb sodorta a tévékapcsolót. Most meg valahogy túl nagy lett a csend a lakásban, még úgy is, hogy az utcáról autók kerekének surrogása és emberek beszélgetésének masszája szűrődött fel. Stiles fészkelődött a kanapén. Derek mereven figyelte.

– Komolyan, nagyfiú… kikészítesz.

– Van valami, amit talán már hónapokkal ezelőtt el kellett volna mondanom – szólalt meg Derek. Rekedt volt a hangja. Stiles nem szokott hozzá, felkúszott tőle a torkába a szívdobogás. – De előtte… talán okosabb, ha előtte mondom. Hogy szeretlek.

– Mi van? – Megkönnyebbülés, értetlenség és bizonytalanság hulláma öntötte el Stilest. _Szereti?_ Ez lenne a nagy bejelentés? Persze ő is tudta, hogy nem. Ha szereti, nem kellett volna elzavarnia két napja, ha elzavarta, arra nem lehet az a magyarázat, hogy szereti, hacsak… – Ez rémít meg? – kérdezte, és előremozdult, hogy megfogja Derek kezét. – Nem tudom, mikor volt utoljára igazán komoly kapcsolatod, de az alapján, amiket elárultál magadról, sejtem, hogy régen. De nem baj. Engem nem zavar, ha téged sem zavar, hogy megszerettél. Én is szeretlek. És nem félek tőle, nagyfiú. Én nem félek tőled.

Derek nyelt egyet, de nem látszott megkönnyebbültnek. Nem szorította vissza Stiles kezét.

A pillanat meghitt lágysága elillant, és Stiles rádöbbent, hogy van valami. Valami más, sokkal nagyobb és komolyabb baj van.

– Derek?

– Nem tudom, honnan kezdjem. Nem tudom, mi erre a jó felvezetés, vagy hogyan kell mondani…

– Bassza meg, csak bökd ki! – csattant fel Stiles.

– Valamit nem mondtam el magamról. És félek, hogy ha elmondom, örökre…

– Meggyűlöllek? – Stiles agya lehetőségeket pörgetett. Házas. Ahhoz néhány eltűnés egy hónapban kevés. Sorozatgyilkos. Azt meg miért vallaná éppen most be? Bevándorló és mindjárt kiutasítják az országból. Akkor elveszi, az tuti. Halálos beteg és hónapjai vannak hátra. Az… csak azt ne, basszus.

– Vérfarkas vagyok.

Egy pillanatig Stiles biztos volt benne, hogy félrehallotta. Aztán meg kitört belőle a röhögés.

– Ember… oké, én értékelem a feszültség oldását, de inkább állj elő az igazsággal.

– Ez az igazság.

– Derek, ne már. Igen, tényleg szeretem a fantasyt, de azért nem vagyok hülye.

– Szeretnél bizonyítékot?

Stiles értetlenül bámulta a másikat. Lehet, hogy őrült? Lehet valaki őrült vagy skizofrén úgy, hogy ezt ő hónapokig nem veszi észre? Erre van valami név is… likantrópia. Klinikai likantrópia. Már, ha komolyan hiszi.

– Stiles? Ha… ha megígéred, hogy nem rémülsz meg…

– Már ezzel a mondattal halálra rémítettél. Meg ezzel az egésszel. Én…

– Stiles, várj. – Derek most megmarkolta a kezét. És szorította. Kapaszkodott belé. Stiles lenézett a kezeikre, Derek szorítására. Aztán, ahogy felnézett, a szíve kihagyott legalább két ütemet.

Mintha egy profi sminkes vette volna kezelésbe Dereket pár pillanat alatt. Állatiassá torzultak a vonásai, természetellenes, kék fénnyel ragyogott a szeme. Stiles szíve most olyan fordulatszámra kapcsolt, hogy beleszédült.

Őrült… Vagy őrültek mindketten… Vagy ez valamilyen drog… Vagy…

De nem lehet maszk, hiszen fogta Derek kezét. Nem lehet fénytechnika, mert ahhoz túl profi. Nem lehet…

Derek arca a szeme láttára kezdett változni. Visszahúzódott a pofaszakáll, elsimultak a vonások. Jóképű pasi maradt a helyén. Szürkészöld szemmel. Szorította Stiles kezét. Stiles szíve még mindig a fülében dobolt.

– Eressz el.

– Stiles, várj, beszéljük meg!

– Eressz! – Az ösztön, amit eddig talán a sokk nyomott el, most végre bekapcsolt Stilesban: menekülni. Végül is mindegy, hogy Derek elmebeteg vagy valamiféle szörny. Mindkettő mellett veszélyben van.

Elrántotta a kezét, hátrálni akart, de egy kibaszott kanapén ült. Felpattant, majdnem átbucskázott rajta, felmarta a farmerét és a pólóját, az ajtó felé botladozott.

– Stiles!

Derek utolérte, elkapta a karját. A szorítása fájt, Stiles odakapta a fejét. Derek kezén karmok feketéllettek. Stiles sikított.

Tutira nem ezt kellene tennie. Ettől csak prédának tűnik. Sebezhetőnek. Ezzel csak lovat ad a másik alá…

De Derek elengedte, feltartotta a kezét, a karmok eltűntek, a férfi hátrált felemelt kézzel.

– Öltözz fel, kérlek. Ne menj ki így, megbetegszel. Nem foglak megakadályozni, ígérem.

Stiles keze remegett. Alig bírta felrángatni a nadrágját, tudta, hogy ki van fordítva a pólója, végleg lemondott a zoknijáról, és csak lent a földszinten vette fel a tornacipőjét.

Odáig lélekszakadva rohant.

 

 

– Ha nem jössz be holnap, azonnali hatállyal felmondok neked!

Derek hallotta, hogy a főnöke tajtékzik, de nem látott okot arra, hogy ez őt aggassza. Az egyik munka csak olyan, mint a másik. Majd talál újat.

 _Az egyik ember csak olyan, mint a másik._ Tíz napja ezt ismételgette magában, de tudta, hogy nem igaz. Hogy nem talál másikat. Hogy nem mondaná többé senkinek sem el az igazságot magáról, de nem is akarna többé senkit. Eddig sem akart. Stilestól sem akart eleinte többet rendszeres dugásnál. Elvégre szexi volt és Derek vágyott a testiségre. De ennyi.

Stiles amúgy is tudálékos, képtelen nyugton maradni, idegesítő, és… izgalmas, ha magyaráz, megnyugtató a ficergése és jobb az illata mindennél, amit Derek ismer.

Az első napokban be kellett zárkóznia úgy, ahogy holdtöltekor tette, nehogy követni kezdje a férfit. A farkas képtelen volt elfogadni az elutasítást, amit az ember Derekben azonnal megértett. Talán előre sejtett. Mindenesetre nem mehetett dolgozni, de még egy bagelért sem mehetett le az utcára, mert a vágy azonnal Stiles után űzte volna. Kiszagolni, levadászni, megszerezni, megtartani.

Derek csupa állatias dologra tudott gondolni. Arra, hogyan verne Stiles szíve a tenyere alatt. Arra, hogyan nyögne fájdalom és élvezet különös elegyével, ha megdugná. Arra, milyen íze lenne a vérének, ha feltépné a bőrét. Arra, milyen íze van a spermájának, amikor a szájába élvez.

Egyszer írt Stilesnak. Legalább ezerszer olvasta újra a szöveget, aztán végül is elküldte. Rosszabb úgysem lehet.

Stiles persze nem felelt.

– Akkor rúgj ki – mondta Derek a főnökének. – Nem tudok bemenni.

– De hát mi történt…? Ha hozol orvosi igazolást, vagy…

– Nem tudok bemenni.

Derek kinyomta a telefont. Nem érdekelte. Semmi sem érdekelte.

 

 

– Stiles… – Scott megállt a küszöbön, egyik lábáról a másikra nehezedett. Stiles csak rápillantott, aztán visszatért a laptophoz. Már egy hete kutatott a neten, ásott egyre mélyebbre. Konteók, megmagyarázatlan állattámadások, furcsa fotók és hang- meg videófelvételek kavarogtak a fejében. – Stiles! Kérlek, gyere velünk.

– Nem vágyom egy italra, Scotty – intett Stiles, és visszafordult a képernyőhöz.

– Márpedig szükséged van rá. – Allison félretolta Scottot, betrappolt a szobába, és kihúzta Stiles laptopját a konnektorból. Nyilván nem történt semmi, bármilyen teátrális volt is a mozdulat, mert hát Stiles laptopjának volt aksija. Úgyhogy Allison lecsapta a laptopot, majdnem rá Stiles ujjaira.

– Hé! El is törhetted volna a kezem!

– Innod kell valamit. És enned. És egyáltalán, Stiles, levegőre van szükséged. Két-három óránál több alvásra. Egy ágyban. Ki kell beszélned magadból, ami történt.

– Engedd, hogy segítsünk – szólalt meg Kira, és Allisonnal nagyon is összehangoltan kényszerítették, hogy felkeljen. Szóval ez a segítség… Aztán beterelték a fürdőszobába. – Zuhanyozz le, és aztán elmegyünk egy bárba. Nincs más dolgod, csak hogy egy kicsit kiszakadj abból, amin agyalsz.

Kira megindította a csapot és Allison mindennemű szexualitás nélkül, egy alapos, de kicsit távolságtartó anya határozottságával hámozta le Stilesról a ruhákat, amikről, őszintén, Stiles nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor vette fel őket.

A forró víz jólesett. Masszírozta Stiles hátát, ahogy előtört a zuhanyból. Lehetett alatta gondolkodni. Azon, hogy Derek… akkor most Derek micsoda? És miért? És hogyhogy beavatta? És elhiggye-e, és őrült-e, ha nem hiszi el, amit a saját szemével látott? Vagy akkor őrült, ha elhiszi? Amiről mások is beszámolnak néha blogokon vagy fórumokon. Mondjuk azok a mások megszállott idiótának tűnnek…

– Stiles! Kifelé a kádból, és megyünk – rántotta el a függönyt Isaac.

– Mi van, már zuhanyozni se lehet anélkül, hogy a seggembe másznál? – morgott Stiles.

– Másfél órája zuhanyozol, ember. Mindennek van határa. Éhen halok.

Úgyhogy Stiles hagyta, hogy elrángassák.

Rengeteg felest ivott meg a többiekkel, aztán idővel a többiek nélkül is. Valószínűleg beszélt baromságokat nekik, de nyilván nem vették komolyan. Sajnos idővel kiderült, hogy Scott nem volt elég elővigyázatos ahhoz, hogy elvegye Stilestól a telefonját. Stiles meg nem volt elég elővigyázatos ahhoz, hogy részeg-tiltólistára tegye Derek számát.

Legalábbis Stiles ott találta magát a bár mögötti sikátorban, fülén a telefonnal, és rájött, hogy magyaráz bele:

– És velem ezt kurvára nem teheted meg! Hogy előállsz egy ilyen comiconos maszkos szarsággal, vagy tudja a faszom, mivel. Azok után, hogy megszerettelek, vagymi…

– Stiles, részeg vagy? – kérdezte Derek.

– Ki a faszt érdekel! És ha részeg vagyok? Te meg vérfarkas vagy, baszd meg! Te ítélkezel?!

– Eszembe sem jutott ítélkezni. – Stiles lefogadta volna, hogy Derek kiröhögi. És basszus, utálta, hogy annyira ismeri Dereket, hogy részegen is levágja a hangjából, hogy most magában röhög. – Egyszerűen csak úgy szeretnék beszélgetni veled, hogy másnap emlékszel is rá. Meg hogy nem a részeg motyogásodból kell kihámoznom, hogy mit akarhatsz mondani.

– Én meg sehogy sem akarok beszélni veled.

– Mégis felhívtál.

– Mert részeg vagyok, baszod! Nem vagyok felelősségre vonható!

– Mi lenne, ha holnap elmennék hozzád?

– És felfalnád a nagymamát, hogy aztán befeküdj az ágyába és engem is bekajálj?

Derek most tényleg nevetett. Megdöbbentő, de Stilesnak jólesett, hogy megnevetteti. Ezt a rohadékot, aki a skizofrénia egy igen aggasztó (és mellesleg talán cseppfertőzés útján terjedő) ágában szenved, vagy, ami még rosszabb, aki egy titokban tartott szuperképességű faj tagja. És a fajok közötti keveredés sosem volt szerencsés dolog egyetlen fantasyben sem.

– Szeretlek, Stiles. Rettenetesen hiányoztál.

Stiles torkát sírás szorította össze.

– Én is szeretlek – suttogta. – És… basszus, Derek… és… elmagyarázod?

– Bármit kérdezhetsz – ígérte Derek.

Stiles sóhajtott, és majdnem azonnal belevágott a kérdésekbe, de kivágódott mellette az ajtó.

– Hát itt vagy! – Scott hangja megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. – Szívbajt hoztad rám, ember. Kivel beszélsz?

Scott kivette a telefont a kezéből, de Stiles már nem figyelt arra, hogy mit mond Dereknek, mert mintha pontosan eddig bírta volna ki részegen: hirtelen nagyon rosszul lett.

 

 

Derek félt. Rettegett. A szíve felpörgött, hogy aztán a vérfarkaskór azonnal kijavítsa a hibát, és egyenletes ritmusra igazítsa a szívverését. De ettől még nem félt kevésbé, amikor megállt Stiles és barátai lakásának ajtaja előtt.

Bekopogott.

Scott nyitott ajtót, egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, és olyan erő áradt belőle, hogy ha Derek nem lett volna tökéletesen biztos benne, hogy ember, elbizonytalanodik, hogy nem egy alfa előtt áll-e.

– Szóval eljöttél.

– Beszélnem kell Stilesszal.

Scott összeszorította a száját. Előző este ő vette el Stilestól a telefont, Derek megüzente vele, hogy ma jönni fog.

– Megkérdezted? – kérdezte most elbizonytalanodva. Scott biccentett. – És?

– Látni akar – morogta Scott megadóan. – De ettől még rajtad tartom a szemem. Nem tudom, mit műveltél vele, de én még nem láttam Stilest olyannak, mint amikor hazajött tőled. És soha többé nem is akarom olyannak látni.

– Én sem…

Scott felvonta a szemöldökét, kivárt még két pillanatig ami alatt Derek térde remegett volna az idegességtől, ha a teste képes ilyesmire, aztán félreállt.

– A szobájában van.

Stiles az ágyán feküdt. Sápadtnak látszott és gyűröttnek, de Derek nehezen tudta eldönteni, hogy ez az előző napi részegség vagy az elmúlt időszak eredménye. Az asztala kinyomtatott papírok kaotikus halmai alatt roskadozott, a laptopja éppen csak elfért. Derek látott ábrákat, középkori és még régebbi vérfarkas-ábrázolásokat is, holdciklusokat, kelta szimbólumokat. A falon pedig egy széles parafatáblán fotók, dátumok, cetlik egész sora, piros fonal pókhálórendszerébe temetve. Derek nyelt egyet.

– Kicsit kutakodtam. – Stiles hangja karcosnak tűnt. Derek hirtelen fordult meg és meredt rá. A férfi most már felült az ágyon, párnát gyűrt a háta mögé. Star Wars-os pólót és puhának tetsző flanelnadrágot viselt. – Persze, minden egyes válaszból öt új kérdés születik. És az egésznek csak akkor van egy halvány értelme, ha elhiszem, hogy… igaz… vagy.

– Hogy igaz, amit láttál. – Derek szeretett volna odamenni Stileshoz, de nem akarta megijeszteni.

– Hát, nagyfiú, legalább ezerszer gondoltam arra, hogy beképzeltem az egészet, de hogyan képzeled be magadnak ezt? – Stiles a karjára mutatott. Derek csak most vette észre a karmolásokat. Négy nyom, ahogy elkapta a férfi karját. Túl szélesek emberi karmolásnak, nyilvánvaló karomnyomok. szerencsére már gyógyultak.

Ennek ellenére Derek gyomra bukfencet vetett a szégyentől.

– Én… elragadtattam magam…

– Gyakran történik ilyen? Mint az Alkonyatban az srác, aki szétkarmolta a csaját?

– Alkonyat? – Derek megdöbbent. Stiles örömtelenül ránevetett.

– Megpróbáltam felzárkózni minden téren a vérfarkas-kérdésben. A popkulturális vonal ugyanannyira érdekelt, mint a mitológiai.

– Az Alkonyat nem hiteles.

– Megnyugodtam. Folyton elszakad a ruhájuk. Költséges lenne.

Derek most mégis közelebb somfordált, és mivel Stiles nem tiltakozott, leült az ágy szélére. Stiles maga alá húzta a lábát. A mozdulat könnyednek tűnt, de Dereknek szemet szúrt, ahogy összekucorodik.

– Nem foglak bántani. Sohasem akarnálak bántani.

– Hazudsz. És én nem fogok itt ülni, és a hazugságaidat hallgatni. Ha azért jöttél, hogy megpróbálj hazugságokkal megnyugtatni, akár el is mehetsz. Nekem őszinte válaszok kellenek.

Derek mély lélegzetet vett. Stiles illatával telt meg tőle az orra. Bizsergette az ismerős, kellemes szag, közelebb vonzotta kicsit a férfihez. Stiles szeme figyelmeztetőn villant rá.

– Tökéletesen uralom a vadállatot. Vérfarkasnak születtem és megtanultam uralni már gyerekkoromban.

– Még mielőtt meghalt volna a családod? – Derek biccentett. – Az a rész igaz volt? – Újabb bólintás. Stiles arcán éppen az a lágy, szeretettel teli sajnálkozás futott végig ettől, mint korábban. – Sajnálom.

– Tudom. – Derek meg akarta érinteni Stilest, de ő keresztbefonta a karját, elrejtette előle a kezét.

– Szóval uralod.

– De teliholdkor át kell változnom. És néha… néha nem egyszerűen csak szexuális vágyat érzek, hanem… mindenestül be akarlak kebelezni. De ez csak egy vágyakozás. Attól még nem bántanálak. Akarom, de nem tenném. És amikor megkarmoltalak, inkább megijedtem, nem legyőzni akartalak. De ez egy vadállat.

– Ami benned van?

– Aki néha vagyok. Azért mondom ezt, mert szeretlek, és vágyom a társaságodra, de ehhez tisztán kell látnod.

– Most hirtelen azt szeretnéd, ha tisztán látnék…

Derek lehajtotta a fejét.

– Bocsánat. El kellett volna mondanom hónapokkal ezelőtt. Tudom.

Egy darabig hallgattak. Derek a saját kezét bámulta, ahogy céltalanul matat Stiles gyűrött takaróján. Hallotta, hogy a férfi mocorog, de nem mert felnézni. Aztán megpillantotta Stiles kezét, ahogy az ő ujjaihoz közelít. Stiles finoman érintette meg, szeretettel szorított rá a kezére.

– Nem kellett volna előbb elmondanod. Ha előbb elmondod, kiborulok és örökre eltűnök. Vagy évekre. De most… most már szerettelek. – Derek szíve megdobbant. Felnézett Stilesra. A szoba félhomályában a férfi vonásai lágynak, vonzónak tűntek. – Most már szeretlek, Derek. Már nem volt opció örökre hátat fordítani. Jobban akartam tudni, hogy mi az igazság és miért. Hogy mi van veled és mit tehetek érted. Ez a szerencséd. A kurva nagy szerencséd.

– Akkor is sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek.

Stiles vállat vont. Kicsit közelebb húzódott, Dereknek jólesett a simogatása a csuklóján.

– Egy ilyen bejelentés ijesztő. Úgyhogy megijedtem, de nem félek. Én nem félek tőled, sem attól, hogy téged szeretlek. Te félsz?

Derek felnézett Stilesra. El akart merülni a tekintetében, megrezzent, amikor Stiles közelebb húzta magához és végigsimította az arcát.

– Mitől félsz, Derek? Hogy elhagylak vagy hogy veszélyes leszel rám nézve?

– Mindkettőtől – suttogta Derek kiszáradó szájjal. Stiles odahajolt és megcsókolta. Lassan, gyengéden.

– Azért kipróbáljuk? Kipróbáljuk, hogy milyen együtt titkok nélkül? Milyen, ha az igazi arcodat mutatod? Hogyan nem téped le a fejem továbbra sem, akármennyire idegesítelek éppen?

Derekből kiszakadt a nevetés.

– Bele is halnék, ha nem akarnád kipróbálni.

Stiles mosolygott. – Ez a beszéd.

 

 

Stiles elgondolkozva méregette az ajtót.

– Azt mondod, ezt nem tudod áttörni?

– Nem. De ki kellene jutnod anélkül, hogy megakadályoznám, és… az nem mindig egyszerű. – Derek hangján hallatszott, hogy kétségei vannak. Stiles megértette. Mélyen, legbelül talán neki is voltak kétségei. De nem akart engedni nekik.

– Csak bízd ide, nagyfiú. Ha menekülnöm kell, majd megoldom. De nem lesz menekülés.

Derek megállt előtte, egészen közel. Jólesett érezni a teste melegét, az érintése gyengédségét. Kiderült, hogy Derek a legnagyobb ölelkező-bajnok széles e világon, mert vérfarkasként állandóan testi érintésre vágyik. Stiles éppenséggel nem bánta. És azt sem, amikor a férfi a nyakához dörgölte az arcát, vagy hosszan ízlelte a testét. Azt sem bánta, ha szex közben felvillant a kéken ragyogó farkas-szeme. Sőt. Tetszett a gondolat, hogy Dereket ennyire uralja az élvezet.

– Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha bajod esne.

– De nem fog. Azt mondtad, horgony kell, egy biztos pont, amihez kötődhet az ember-tudatod. Az leszek. A horgonyod.

– Kötözz ki.

Stiles beletörődően bólintott. Szerzett hozzá eszközöket. Scott furán nézett rá, amikor kifaggatta, honnan szerez az állatkórház vadállatoknak is elég erős láncot, de válaszolgatott. Talán egyszer majd beavatja Scottot. De ennek még nincs itt az ideje.

– Melletted leszek – ígérte Stiles, és Derek mosolya alapján a férfi érthette, hogy nemcsak a másnap esedékes teliholdra érti. – Bízol bennem?

– Hát persze! – csattant fel Derek. – Magamban nem bízom eléggé…

Stiles két tenyerébe vette az arcát.

– Én nem félek. Ne félj te sem. Együtt megcsináljuk. Tudom.

Derek bólogatott.

 

 

Ezüsttócsaként gyűlt a Hold fénye a padlón. Derek szorosan ölelte magához Stilest, a férfi sóhajtva kucorodott a mellkasára, ujjai Derek hajába túrtak.

– Nem hagy aludni a holdkór, nagyfiú? – mormolta gyengéden. Derek megpuszilta a halántékát.

– Nem, de te aludj csak.

Stiles sóhajtott, és egy darabig úgy tűnt, tényleg visszaaszik. Derek bőre bizsergett, masíroztak rajta a hangyák. Kicsit megrázta magát, belélegezte Stiles illatát. A férfi sóhajtott, a hátára gördítette Dereket, és a mellkasára támaszkodott, hogy ránézhessen.

– Eljötte a varázs-dugás ideje?

Derek önkéntelenül mordult. Négy hónapon, négy holdtöltén voltak túl közösen, és hamar kiderült, hogy mi az, amivel Stiles biztosan az embertestébe kötheti Dereket. A férfi nevetett és perverznek nevezte. De talán ő volt perverz, mert ilyenkor mindennél jobban élvezte Derek harapós, kemény dugásait.

– Hajnali három van, és holnap munkanap. Aludj csak – tiltakozott Derek, mert ő is tudta, hogy nem lenne szép dolog elvárni a párjától, hogy most őt vigyázza, másnap meg kialvatlanul végezze a munkáját.

– Mindig lehet beteget jelenteni – susogta Stiles gyengéden.

Derek csípőjére ült, meztelen ölük összeért, az érintkezés felébresztette Derekben a vágyat. Stiles mosolygott, a férfihez simult, csókolta az arcát és az ajkát, még a nyakát is, amit Derek úgy tűrt, mintha egy alfa harapna a torkára.

– Ez kell, nagyfiú? – kérdezte Stiles lágyan, és összedörgölte a merevedésüket. Nagyon kellett.

Derekben egyetlen pillanat alatt kerekedett felül az éhes, vadállatias vágy. Elkapta Stilest és átfordította magukat, hallgatta a fiú nyikkanását. És érintette, nyalta, harapta, izgatta, ahol csak érte. Megjelölte, belé hatolt, rajta hagyta a nyomát. Stiles ellazult alatta, nyögve kommentált minden egyes mozdulatot, a hajába túrt, a szemébe nézett, ujjait végigfuttatta a fogain.

A Hold kitelt és fogyni kezdett, míg Derek megadta a farkasnak, amire a farkas vágyik: forró testet, lihegő prédát, kalapáló szívet, édes illatot. És megőrizte közben magában az embert, hadd ölelje, hadd csókolja a szeretőjét.

Felkelt a nap, mire elszenderedtek. És aztán Stiles tényleg beteget jelentett. Ledöntötte valami kórság. És végül nem is hazudott, mert aznap nem is hagyták el az ágyat, hála a farkaskórnak és Dereknek, aki ledöntötte Stilest. Nem is egyszer.

 


End file.
